justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
99 Luftballons
|artist = (Rutschen Planeten) |year = 1983 (Original) 2013 (Cover) |difficulty = Easy |mode = Duet |dg = / |pc = / to / |gc = Dirty Green/Lavender |lc = Light Blue |nogm = 4 each |nowc = Luftballons |pictos = 83 |kcal = 13 |dura = 3:52 |audio = |perf = Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) }}" " by (covered by Rutschen Planeten in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a man, has short fluffy hair and wears a pair of black-framed glasses, a red vest, has a bow tie, and a pair of light purple jeans. P2 P2, a woman, has long straight brown hair, and wears a purple head scarf. She also wears a light blue dungaree skirt, a red top under, and brown boots with red socks. Luftballons coach 1 big.png|P1 Luftballons coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is orange and has lots of balloons. It also looks very papery and may have been colored with a crayon. When the tempo slows down, the background turns black, white, and gray and so do the dancers. 99 Luftballons (Background) Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Turn face to face with your partner while jumping. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Turn back to back with your partner while jumping. Luftballons gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Luftballons gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Luftballons gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Luftballons gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Dance Quest 99 Luftballons appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Lily of the Valley Trivia *''99 Luftballons'' is one of two German-language songs in the series. The other is Moskau. **Coincidentally, both of these songs are covered in-game, and are featured in the same game. *In , the song's preview music has been changed; it was originally just beats, but now it has been changed to feature music from the chorus. *The last pictogram in the routine has an error: the colors are reversed. *This routine is affected by a glitch: when it appears in the Recommended section, the menu icon for We Can’t Stop is used instead of the correct one.https://youtu.be/iX7XFMTJ6GE?t=66 Gallery Game Files Luftballons cover generic.png|''99 Luftballons'' Luftballons cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach luftballons cover albumbkg.png| album background Luftballons cover@2x.jpg| cover Luftballons p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1's avatar on Luftballons p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1's avatar on and later games Luftballons p1 golden ava.png|P1's golden avatar Luftballons p1 diamond ava.png|P1's diamond avatar Luftballons pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 99LufballonsPictogramError.png|Pictogram error In-Game Screenshots Luftballons jd2014 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' on the menu Luftballons routinemenu.png| routine selection menu luftballons jd2018 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' on the menu luftballons jd2018 load.png| loading screen luftballons jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Luftballons teaser gameplay.png|Teaser gameplay Videos Official Music Video Nena - 99 Luftballons Teaser 99 Luftballons - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 99 Luftballons - Just Dance 2014 99 Luftballons - Just Dance Now 99 Luftballons - Just Dance 2016 99 Luftballons - Just Dance 2017 99 Luftballons - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation de:99 Luftballons it:99 Luftballons Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:German Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now